


I Miss You

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ben is an actor, Ben is younger than rey by 4 years, Coffee Shop, F/M, Memory Loss, Modern Era, Previous Relationship, rey is older than Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Kylo Ren is a famous actor. He's filming in NYC when he stumbles across Rey in a coffee shop. He knew her years ago when he was 18 and she changed his life. He lost her 5 years ago, she disappeared from his life. When he finds her, she has no memory of him.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Just an idea that came to me.

Ben slams his hand on the nightstand next to him, trying to stop the blaring alarm. He gropes around for his phone and turns off the alarm. He looks at the clock, 7 AM. He groans at how early it is. He’s been in New York City shooting a movie, and today is his only day off. But of course his agent has scheduled an interview for him at 10 AM. He’s supposed to meet the interviewer at some quiet cafe for brunch it seems. But Ben cannot function this early in the morning without coffee. Usually when he’s filming they pick him up at some ungodly hour, drive him to set where he sits in the chair and made to look presentable. He downs coffee and eats cereal and wakes up by the time he’s actually called to set. Today, he would have to find his own coffee. 

He gets up and showers. He checks his phone to see what are the local coffee shops nearby. He finds the closest one and walks over. It’s still early morning, so the streets are somewhat empty. He likes this, he likes being able to walk around and not have anyone recognize him. He finds the small coffee shop. He pushes the door open and is already hit with the scent of coffee. He walks over to the counter where a girl is writing something on a pad. Her cap covers her face and she looks up. And then Ben stops breathing. It’s as if time stands still for him. And he’s immediately pulled back to when he was 18 years old, standing outside a convenience store in the suburbs of Chicago, when he first meets her. She was older than him by 4 years, she had graduated college, was driving across country to find herself. She was just escaping from a bad relationship, and wanted to be free and away from it. She handed him a soda and they talked. She would change his life and she didn’t even know. He’d lost her 5 years ago and here she was standing in front of him. 

“Would you like to order?” Rey asked

“Rey?” Ben croaked out

“That’s what it says on the name tag. So do you want something?” Rey asked

“Rey, it’s me, Ben, don’t you remember me?”

“Ah not really, do you want to order or not?”

“We met in Chicago, you gave me a soda, and-”

“Hey, I’m sorry, but I honestly don’t remember you. But you seem to really know me” Rey said as she stepped around the counter and stood in front of him. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to remember you. I had a car accident a couple of years ago. I lost a chunk of my memory. I’m not trying to blow you off, I just really don’t remember you”

“Is that what happened to you? I tried looking for you”

“Whatever happened, it’s not your fault. I was in the hospital for a while, I even have a metal plate in my head now. But I’m fine now”

“I really missed you”

“I take it we were good friends”

“Yes”

“Maybe we can catch up sometime then. Not for coffee though”

“Yes, I’d like that. Can I get your number?”

The two exchanged numbers, before more people came into the coffee shop. 

“Oh my god, it’s Kylo Ren!”

“Can we get a picture!”

“Your last movie was awesome!”

Ben saw the group of people standing way too close to him. He had just found her and now he had to leave her. Sometimes he wished he was nobody again. 

“Not right now, Kylo needs his coffee. Give me a minute ok?” Ben said

Rey didn’t know who Ben was, or why people were suddenly calling him Kylo. She got him his coffee and he smiled at her. He went outside and the group followed him, taking pictures with them. 

Finn walked over to Rey.

“What was that about?” Finn asked

“I have no idea” Rey answered

**Author's Note:**

> random fact. My friend was in a car accident in high school, and it messed up his memory. He cannot remember his high school years, but he's functioning and fine now. But every so often he'll run into someone who will be like hey! How are you?! It's been a while! And he's like who are you? And he has to explain the car accident and how he has a chunk of memory missing and he's not being a jerk about it.


End file.
